Terminology of VotE
While still in early development, Veterans of the Empire already has a good number of terms refering to both ingame elements and the lore of this game. Ingame terms are bold while lore terms are italic. # A * AGI: Agility * Afterlife: Each god (or group of gods) owns a personal realm outside Magnifide where the souls of their followers are gathered after death. * Angels: The servants of the Solsworns' gods, who guard their realm and serve as their messengers to mortals. B C * Race: Note: I don't have a clue, it's Erdamon's character. SirAston * Celestial Island: An artifical Island floating in the sky, currently serving as a home to all of the remaning Zeréans. * Creeps: Also known as Minions. They spawn at each team's base and rush to the enemy towers, engaging in bloody battle when they meet enemies! D *''Demon War, The'': The ancient war of the Empire against the ancient demons. The mortals won and imprisoned the demons within the Duskrealm as a result. * Duskbringer: The new name for the demons who were trapped in the Duskrealm. * Duskrealm: Another dimension within Magnifide, a man-made prison for the ancient demons. E * Elfen: Tall and slender forest dwellers gifted with magic and adaptability. * Ethernight: The once vast empire of Men encompassing Magnifide. F * Forbidden Library: A place beneath Ethernight Castle, its entrance (and, by extension, the whole room) is sealed by the throne itself which emits True Light. Is said to contain every spell ever made. G H * Hero: Playable characters. I * INT: Intelligence * Imps: The weakest demons. Most are thralls to the duskbringers. J K * Kodai: One of the elder races, known for their infinite magic potential and positive influence on Human kind's expansion. L * Lykos: Bipedal wolf-like humanoids who valued independence more than a place in the empire. M * Magnifide: The world where this game takes place on. * Morock: The Panda Warlord who abused the technology of his people to wage war with the empire two centuries ago, which led to the Pandas giving up on technology entirely. * Minions: Also known as Creeps. They spawn at each team's base and rush to the enemy towers, engaging in bloody battle when they meet enemies! * Monde: master. While he is most likely a deity, not much is known about him besides this. N O * Orks: A race of nomadic, green-skinned humanoids who are characteristic for valuing their skill in armed as well as in unarmed combat. P * Pandas: A race of intelligent bipedal bears. Masters of technology in ancient times, now simple workers and monks searching for salvation. * Phoenix' Tears: A legendary and rare elixir. Even one drop is enough to revive someone who dies within a week in a healthy state repeatedly, but it ceases to work on the same person for a whole year afterwards. * Primary: Primary Attribute * Prime Gate: The main map. * Plantfolk: Sentient plants who have grown to hate not only all non-vegetals but also treants. Mo Jen is the only known mobile one so far. Q R * Ramilda Solsworn: The last Empress of Ethernight. Killed by the Duskbringers. S * Solsworn: The name of the line of nobles who ruled Ethernight. Their blood contains traces of True Light. * Solsworn Palace: The ancient palace of the Solsworn, now trapped within the duskrealm and the duskbringers' base of operations. * STR: Strength * Soraya: The Ancient Goddess of Sun and Fire potentially worshipped by the races who lived in Magnifide before. * Seven Sins, the: The personification of all human traits the first emperor attempted to banish from the world. They awakened within the Duskrealm and now hold a flimsy alliance with the demons. They loathe humans in particular. * Sirens: The most powerful of the sea demons whose voice can cause tremendous destruction in water. Their voice is however powerless on land. T * Taurs: A race of Man/Bull-hybrids. Also called "Minotaurs" thanks to 97% of Taurs living on Mount Mino. * Tusked One, the: A primal deity worshipped by the Taurs from Mount Mino. * Treants: A folk of sentient trees who see themselves as protectors of nature. * True Light: The only thing capable of permanently killing a demon. U * Undead: Animated corpses with or without a soul, ghosts, liches... Kinds of undead are as varied as the magics used to create them, but they all have in common that they were living once and now are not. V * Veterans of Solsworn: A group of the finest men within Ethernight formed by Ramilda Solsworn. Originally tasked to find a cure for the disease. * VotE: Abreviation for Veterans of the Empire. W X Y Z * Zeréan: One of the elder races, they once created and ruled an empire similar to Ethernight, but due to the series of bad choices, they were forced to abandon the continent and live in isolation. * Zwergen: A race of rather short mountain people, known for their crafting skills and stubbornness. Category:Mechanics Category:Background Story